As Are the Wings of Angels
by ryukage
Summary: Part one of a two part story about Ash and Misty and how with love and courage you can get through the most dangerous of trails. better discription inside. Lol Just had to fix the title can't belive I missed that.


A.N.: Happy Birthday to me!!! This is sorta my birthday present for myself, though I had to finish it a few days ago because of all this a friend of mine will be staying for the next week, so forgive me if it seems a bit rushed. Its part one of a two part story about Ash and Misty getting caught in a blizzard together, something that's been done about a thousand times and its pretty much just going to be a bunch of fluff, so if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read it. P.S. it'll probably be a good wail before the next chapter comes out because like I said my friend will be staying with me until Friday so I won't even be able to start on it until then, and even then it'll still take a wail. But reviews are appreciated and can help push things along. Anyway please R&R.

As are the Wings of Angels

As I looked into the darkened sky, I find I can't help but drift deeper into thought. Finding myself asking questions, questions I had asked myself a thousand times, questions I already knew the answers to, though still found myself intrigued to ask. 'Why do I feel as I do? Why do I act and protect as I do? And why her, are there reasons, answers, or where things only as they were meant to be, and nothing more?'

"It's looking pretty bad, huh?" I turn to see a distrait Misty staring upward, as I once was.

"Yeah…" I look back at the clouds covering the once blue sky. "You think it'll rain?" I ask, though the answer had appeared obvious to me. It was still considerably early in the day, and yet, because of the dark ominous clouds, which drifted above us, it seemed as though it were already nearly night.

"Nah uh, to cold to rain." she says giving me an answer I had not expected. She rubs her arms with her hand trying to warm herself. 'Maybe I should…' I think to myself as I reluctantly slipping one of my arms halfway out of my jacket's sleeve, then quickly shoving it back in. 'But what if she takes it the wrong way.'

"So… you think it'll snow then?" I ask trying not to seem too preoccupied in my thought.

"Differently." she says, her eyes still not straying from the dark clouds above us. 

Finally summoning up all of my courage I manage to slip my arm completely from the jackets sleeve, unfortunately, because of the cold, I had zipped the jacket nearly to the top, and because of the "Mental tongue twister" that she had put me in, I had somehow; mindlessly, managed to overlook this tremendously obvious fact. And so, I now stood there, one arm pinned to my side, it's sleeve thrashing in the wind, and me, unable to find the courage to unzip myself free from this self-made "straightjacket", so as to drape it over the shoulders of the beautiful redheaded goddess who walked no more then a few steps ahead of me.

"And, the next towns still another few days off, isn't it?" I say desperately trying to avoid the awkward silence between us that would inevitably lead to her turning and finding me in this awkward position.

"Yeah," she says as she allows the strap of her red pack to slip from her shoulder, and gracefully swings it in front of her catching it. Digging through it, she pulls out the pink jacket-sweeter she so often wore, and slips it over her head pulling her arms through their sleeves.

'Dammit' I think, coursing to myself 'why couldn't you have done that before Mist?

"I guess we'll just have sleep out… to…night…" she trails off as she finally turns noticing me in my awkwardly idiotic position. "Um, Ash… What are you doing?" she asks barely able to hold in the fit of giggle that I knew were sure to come.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" I ask pretending to be ignorant of my obvious situation.

"Oh, I don't know, your arm maybe." she says this time unable to hold in her hysteric laughter.

"Oh, OH, you mean this." I jester at my arm. "It… it uh, it helps conserve body heat." I say obviously just saying the first thing I could pull out of my ass.

"Is that so?" she says with a deliberate hint of disbelief in her voice.

"That's right. I saw it on the 'Discovery Channel'." by now I had abandoned the ridicules notion I had in my mind that I could merely talk my way out of this and decided I would have to use my "wit" and "charm" to get out of this. Of course by this I mean I was going to have to act like a complete dork making her laugh until she forgot why she was laughing at me in the first place. For some reason it bothers the hell out of me when she laughs at me for doing something stupid, but whenever I did something stupid to make her laugh it wouldn't bother me at all. Maybe that's the reason I love her so much.

"Ok" she giggles out "I guess I'll just have to take your word on that." I stopped looking around, and pulled my arm back to its original state; an easy task now that I had already made a complete ass of myself.

"So you think we should just campout somewhere here in the forest, or should we try and find some sorta cave or something." she stopped no more then a few steps ahead of me, almost as if she had sensed my actions. She turned to look at me, I stare into her eyes… her beautiful cerulean eyes, I lose myself in them for an instant before snapping out of my daze "I mean, you did say you thought it was going to snow, and from the looks of it, if your right its gonna be pretty bad."

"Well seeing as there probably isn't a single cave within a fifty mile radius of here, I think it would be safe to say we should probably just camp out."

"Oh, yeah…" I look around noticing the unusually flat, tree covered terrain, which surrounded us. "I knew that… I really did." she smile sweetly, giving out a little giggle at my comment.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say hat-boy." she says starting to push me off the trail and into the lush forest. "Now go and get some firewood before it starts to snow. I really don't feel like freezing my ass of out here."

"You mean you wanna stop right here?" I ask taken a bit aback. "I mean its still pretty early, don't you think we should keep going for at least a little wail longer." I manage to turn myself to face her making so she stops pushing at me.

"No. Like I just told you, I REALLY don't fell like freezing my ass off out here, and that's exactly what'll happen if we don't set up camp NOW." she rests her hands impatiently on her hips with an irritated look on her face. "You may have a thick jacket to keep you warm Ash Ketchum, but I don't have that convenience." I stand that looking at her for a few seconds, as if I thought that by doing so it would make her change her mind. I really hated collecting firewood, it wasn't exactly the most difficult job, it didn't even take long, it was just one of those things that was a pain in the butt for no real reason, like taking out the trash.

"And what exactly are YOU going to be doing?" I question.

"**I** have to set up camp. Just because YOUR to lazy to do a simple job, doesn't mean I have to be." she manages to turn me back around pushing me even harder into the woods. "Now go." she says with an extra firm shove as she finally manages to get me off the trail.

"I'm going, I'm going." I say turning to face her once more as I slowly walk backwards "I'll be back in a few, alright."

"Just hurry back!" I manage to hear her say through the thick brush.

"I didn't know you cared Mist." I yell back.

"I don't" she says mockingly "it's just starting to get cold is all."

A.N.: So how was it, any good, or was it to rushed. Like I said before reviews are appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
